Skarb watażki/VII
Biały już był dzień, kiedy Fogelwander pożegnał Sabiego i Seingalta i opuścił jaskinię szulerską. Wracał z jednym dukatem w kieszeni, ale, rzecz dziwna, strata tak dotkliwa, niepowetowana, równająca się niemal zupełnej ruinie, przestała mu teraz wydawać się straszliwym ciosem. Przed godziną jeszcze, przegrawszy grosz lichwiarski, młody oficer czuł w duszy rozpacz prawdziwą, a do głowy cisnęły się samobójcze myśli. Niespodziewane szczegóły, które otrzymał od włoskiego awanturnika o niewolnicy Szachina, wydały mu się tak kosztowną zdobyczą, że powetować mogły stratę pieniężną. Piękna fanariotka, która od pierwszej chwili stała się królową jego żywej wyobraźni, a może i serca, zasłoniła mu swą uroczą postacią przyszłość smutną. Przejmowało to szczególną radością Fogelwandra, że imaginacja jego nie łudziła się, wyobrażając mu to tajemnicze, cudowne dziewczę jako ofiarę zbrodni, jako nieszczęsną istotę, wyrwaną z łona rodziny. Szczegóły Seingalta, tak dziwnym przypadkiem potwierdzające te domysły, podniecały jeszcze bardziej, jeżeli to być mogło, zajęcie młodego oficera. Wracając do domu, nie wypuszczał z rąk miniaturki, lecz wpatrywał się w urocze rysy fanariotki z uczuciem dziwnej rozkoszy. Ale spoza tej ślicznej główki, strojnej czarem wyjątkowej piękności, wychylała się w myśli Fogelwandra wstrętna i dzika twarz opryszka, który według warunku Szachina miał być kluczem do tego skarbu. Fogelwander przypomniał sobie pod wpływem tego zespolenia myśli wczorajszą wizytę Bambera, który go upewnił, że Trokim nie znajduje się już w niebezpieczeństwie życia, i że w krótkim czasie powrócić może zupełnie do zdrowia. Przyszło mu na myśl, że nim rozpocznie jakie kroki przeciw Szachinowi, należałoby wybadać watażkę i próbować, czy zeznania jego nie dostarczą mu jakiej dalszej wskazówki, jakiego dalszego wątku do całej tajemniczej sprawy. Zamiast udać się tedy do domu Fogelwander zboczył z drogi i udał się do klasztoru Karmelitów. Na korytarzu spotkał poczciwego przeora. — Dobrze, że przychodzisz, rotmistrzu — zawołał mnich — wołać cię już chciałem, bo potrzebuję brachium militare! — A to przeciw komu, ojcze drogi? — Przeciw komuż, jeśli nie przeciw twemu opryszkowi! Lepiej mu już i żyć będzie z pewnością, ale wyobraź sobie, rotmistrzu, przebrać się nie chce i stawia opór zacięty, skoro chcemy zdjąć z niego nędzną, obdartą płótniankę... Dziki to jakiś zbójca, ponury i milczący jak noc bez gwiazd Bożych... Czarna być to musi dusza, co z tych małych, zapadłych oczu przegląda... — Bądź spokojny, ojcze — odparł Fogelwander — jeżeli hajdamak ten krnąbrny i wam przykrość tu robi, poskromić go zaraz potrafię. Rzekłszy to, Fogelwander udał się do celi, w której złożono opryszka. Trokim na odgłos otwierających się drzwi ruszył się niespokojnie na swym łożu, a gdy ujrzał mundur przed sobą, zatrwożył się widocznie i w oczach jego lęk nagły zamigotał. Gdy jednak przypatrzył się bliżej swemu gościowi i rozeznał twarz Fogelwandra, zdawało się, jakoby się uspokoił. Zamknął wszakże oczy i odwrócił na bok głowę. Fogelwander zbliżył się do watażki i ozwał się łagodnym głosem: — Trokim, jak ci jest teraz? Watażka odwrócił głowę, podniósł ją nawet nieco, co mu zdawało się sprawiać ból wielki, i wlepiając swe małe, przenikliwe oczy w twarz oficera, rzekł wyraźnym, choć osłabionym jeszcze głosem: — To wy, złoty, miłosierny panie! To wy, jasny rotmistrzu! Oby wam Bóg dał Królestwo Niebieskie! — Czyś ty mnie poznał, Trokim? — zapytał Fogelwander. — Czy ja was poznałem? O, ja bym was poznał i za sto lat jeszcze! Ja was dwa razy widziałem, jasny, najmiłościwszy panie! Raz z tą pogańską duszą, z Szachinem niewiarą... Drugi raz w tej nocy... O, ja was widziałem, choć mi krew oczy oślepiała. Wyście mnie nie dali dobić jak psa, wyście mnie tu, do tego monasteru przynieśli! Ale cóż, kiedy to nie taki monaster, jak nasz, to inne mnichy jakieś, nie czerńcy, ta i człowiek nawet wyspowiadać się nierad przed nimi!... O, wy dobry pan, miłosierny pan, jasny rotmistrzu! Watażka urwał, jakby dłuższe mówienie odbierało mu siły. Fogelwander stał przy nim i nie przerywał chwili milczenia. Watażka podniósł znowu nieco głowę, powiódł dokoła oczyma, spojrzał ku drzwiom i rzekł sucho: — Wy tu sami, jasny panie? — Sam. — Jasny panie, Trokim wam coś ma powiedzieć, ale o tym cyt, przed nikim! Jeno drzwi zamknąć trzeba... Fogelwander usłuchał prośby i zasunął rygiel. — Co mi masz powiedzieć, Trokim? — rzekł. — Mów śmiało, ja mam serce, ja także człowiek, nie zdradzę cię, a co będę mógł, to zrobię. — Ja się nie boję już teraz waszej zdrady — mówił Trokim — mnie już teraz na jedno wychodzi. Prędzej ja umrę niż na nogi wstanę, a jak umrę, tak i co wy mi zrobicie?... — Nie umrzesz, Trokim, doktór mówił, że zdrów będziesz... — Ot, co tam doktór! Doktór swoje, a Bóg swoje. Jak nie umrę, to nie przez doktora, ale przez świętego Onufrego cudotwórcę. A jak nie umrę, to i co mi gorszego będzie, niż mi było? Usłuchacie, to dobrze, a jak nie, to i cóż poradzić?... Rzekłszy to, Trokim dobył sił wszelkich, które mimo osłabienia pozostały jeszcze w jego herkulicznych muskułach, dźwignął się i usiadł. — Trokim, nie podnoś się — przestrzegł oficer — to ci zaszkodzić może! — Ot, co ma szkodzić! Mnie już raz wasze dragony, jasny rotmistrzu, kulami przedziurawiły jak sito, temu lat trzy będzie. Miałem ośmnaście lotek w ciele, a przecie raczkiem do wsi zalazłem i tam się ukryłem. I nic mi nie było... Rzekłszy to, Trokim począł macać palcami swoją nędzną płótniankę, poszarpaną niemal w same gałgany i strzępy. — Macie nóż, jasny panie? — zapytał. Fogelwander wydobył nóż mały i podał go mu z ciekawym spojrzeniem. — Dajcież mi wasz kapelusz, jasny rotmistrzu!... — mruknął watażka. — Podtrzymajcie go trochę, może nie pożałujecie tego... Fogelwander, zaciekawiony w najwyższym stopniu, podsunął poduszkę watażce, aby mógł oprzeć głowę zranioną i podał swój kapelusz. Watażka począł pruć cały rąbek swej płótnianki. Za pierwszym szarpnięciem noża błysnęło złoto. Był to dukat. Watażka rzucił go do kapelusza i pruł dalej. Dukat po dukacie spadał do kapelusza. Nareszcie Trokim przerwał swoją robotę. — Porachujcie — rzekł do oficera i opuścił głowę na poduszkę w znużeniu. — Trzydzieści — rzekł Fogelwander. — To wszystkie, więcej nie wziąłem z sobą. Chwilkę Trokim odpoczywał, potem chwycił znowu nóż i pruć począł płótniankę w innym miejscu. — I to weźcie... — rzekł, podając jakiś mały przedmiot oficerowi. Fogelwander wziął go z rąk Trokima i przystąpił do okna. Był to pierścień złoty, którego obrączka była pogięta i w jedną niemal masę zgnieciona. W zgniecionym złocie tkwił bardzo duży kamień, o ile Fogelwander mógł ocenić, brylant najczystszej wody. — Co mam z tym zrobić? — zapytał. — Dobry z was pan — odparł watażka — to dla was... To już wasze. Ale to mało, bardzo mało, to zadatek tylko drobny. Takiego złota ja mam dużo... dużo... ot, tak dużo... I hajdamak podniósł obie ręce, jak mógł najwyżej. — A takich pierścieniów i kamieni, a kraśniejszych jeszcze od tego, mnogo u mnie także, choć kwartą bierz... Ja was tak złotem obsypię, że ani jeden guzik z munduru nie będzie wyglądał spod samych czerwieńców, ale wysłuchajcie Trokima... Trokim wytchnął chwilę i począł mówić dalej: — Gdzie komu da Bóg szczęście, a mnie dał pokaranie. Z innych kampańczyków, co ze mną razem chodzili, jeden panuje sobie w Wołoszczyźnie, w złocie opływa; drugi w Moskwie kupcem jest bogatym i kramy ma wielkie; trzeci na szlachcica wyszedł — a ja ot... gdziem się dostał... Ale gdybym ja był wolny, gród cały razem z zamkiem i wszystkimi cerkwiami bym kupił — a złota by mnie nie brakło... Jasny rotmistrzu, słysz ty dobrze i na rozum bierz, co ja tobie powiem! Zróbcie, jak Trokim poradzi, a obu nam będzie dobrze!... Starczy czerwieńców dla was i dla mnie, a jeno na kobiercu siadać, korzenno jadać, słodko pijać, czeladzi siła, pracy mało, rozkoszy nazbyt... Ot, mi życie!... Fogelwander uśmiechnął się na ten obraz idealnego życia, jakie się marzyło w wyobraźni opryszka. — Nie śmiejcie wy się, jasny panie — mówił dalej watażka, któremu nie uszedł śmiech na twarzy oficera — bo to wszystko prawda szczera, co Trokim mówi... Ja mam skarb, wielki skarb... Skąd ja go wziąłem?... Alboż wy nie wiecie? Co tam bogactwa!! Aż człowiekowi w oczach świeci! Hej, były to czasy! Hulaliśmy po całej Ukrainie, po całym Podolu, wyprawiali się na Wołoszę, na Tatarów, a zewsząd juczno wracali! Siedem lat Bożych my tak wojowali sobie... Chodziliśmy kupą w trzydziestu, to była nasza banda. Jak bieda była, wracaliśmy na Sicz, tam się okupili, a byle znowu wiosna, dalejże na wyprawę! My nie należeli do regestrowych na Siczy, do żadnego kurenia my się nie liczyli, tylko tak, po własnej woli i na własną rękę chodziło się za łupem. W tej gromadzie było nas dwóch kampańczyków, ja i Kozak Puk. Puk był najstarszy. Cośmy złowili, to szło częścią na podział, częścią na Puka. Był zły człowiek i niesprawiedliwy ten nasz watażka Puk: towarzyszy byle czym zbywał, a sobie garnął bogactwa... Bywało przy kupcu, co wracał z Bałty, tysiące czerwieńców my wzięli, na Żydach kwartami pereł i karbowańców złupili, bywało Śmiła kopami czerwieńców się okupić musiała — wtedy Puk mołojcom po dukacie rzucił, po dwa, mnie jako starszyźnie pół kopy najwięcej, a resztę grzebał... Gdzie grzebał, to wiedział tylko on i ja, a trzeci Bóg. A teraz i Puk już pod ziemią. Na świecie ja jeden znam, gdzie skarb leży, bo watażka wiedział, żem wierny, jak pies, i z sobą mnie zawsze brał, gdy miał dorzucić co do skarbu, bo sam poradzić by nie mógł... Ale po co ja wam mam opowiadać wszystkie nasze hajdamackie sprawy?... Nie skończyłbym ani dziś, ani jutro, choćbym dzień i noc całą prawił, a prawił bez ustanku... Powiem tylko, co wam o tym skarbie zagrzebanym wiedzieć potrzeba... Temu dwa lata dwaj szlachcice przyczepili się do nas. Jeden Tomaszowski się zwał, drugi Kulikowski. Przystali do nas, a Puk ich przyjął do kompanii. We trzydzieści koni napadliśmy za ich poradą na Latyczów i zabrali skarbową kasę całą, dwieście tysięcy bez mała. Tak się dziwnie zdarzyło, że gdy nas ścigano, obaj szlachta zgubę swoją znaleźli: jednego ubito, drugiego rannego wzięto. Trzeba było zniknąć na czas jakiś, bo był strach, że ranny wyśpiewa wszystko i nas zdradzi. Puk, jak zwykle, nam po trosze dał złota, może jaki tysiączek na głów trzydzieści, a resztę zatrzymał, pocieszając, że kiedyś, jak się tego moc wielka zbierze, wszystko między nas równo podzieli. Wysłał bandę całą naprzód, aby się wymknęła ku Wołoszy i pod Kałuszem nad Dniestrem na siebie czekać kazał. Sam mnie zabrał, na jucznym koniu złoto wioząc na miejsce, gdzie skarb leżał zagrzebany. Odgrzebaliśmy, schowali złoto do złota i pośpieszyli za bandą na umówione miejsce. W Kałuszu pogoń nas dopadła, wytropili nas, my do Dniestru, kule za nami jak deszcz gęsty, ten i ów poszedł pod wodę, kilku złapano, ale my przecież do Wołoszy się przedarli... Posłano na nas gońców na wszystkie strony, z Kamieńca, ze Żwańca wybiegły za nami komendy, dragonia i towarzysze; do wszystkich baszów i kihajów rozpisano za nami — ale my dobrze znaliśmy wszystkich baszów i tego, co w Chocimie siedział, i tego, co w Benderze, i tego, co w Oczakowie; każdemu Puk się okupił i oczy poganie zamykali, a kihajowi, bywało, kilka czerwieńców do ręki, to się odczepił i dobrego zdrowia życzył na drogę... Tak dotarliśmy do Wereżanki, do monasterku... Bodaj to ten monasterek wereżański! Czerńcy z nami trzymali jak z braćmi; prawda i to, że, bywało, czapkę złota dać w podarunku, to tak jakby kaszy, nic to nam nie znaczyło... My takich monasterów mieliśmy kilka; jak było ciężko, hul między czerńców jak do wody i bezpieczno tam jak na Siczy albo na Gardach. Monasterek wereżański siedział w borach jak wilk, na skałach jak orzeł, od biedy bronić się w nim było można jak w fortecy... Byliśmy kilka dni w monasterku, aż starszy czerniec woła mnie i Puka i mówi: — Mam ja dla was coś tłustego, mołojcy, obłowicie się hojnie, jeno aby i mnie z tego skąpo nie było! Powiada nam, że od kajmakana wielki grosz wiozą do baszy chocimskiego, cały wór czerwieńców, haracz hospodarski. — Tędy a tędy powiozą, jedzie przy kasie kihaj i kilku janczarów — co to dla was? My na to jak na lato, zasadzili się, wypadli, zabili kihaja, skłuli kilku janczarów, reszta uciekła, i skarb nasz! Udało się; nigdy jeszcze takiego połowu nie mieliśmy! Ale bieda była wielka! Ruszyły się i Turki, i Wołochy za nami, ledwieśmy z życiem i skarbem uszli. Na Gardy uciekać chcieliśmy. Raz nas tak obsaczył Filipony, że z dwudziestu tylko ośmiu nas się przebiło, reszta zginęła lub w jeńcy poszła. Dopadliśmy Benderu, na szczęście basza tamtejszy o niczym jeszcze nie wiedział, przeprawili się przez Sorokę, wrócili pod Kałusz, potem przez Dniestr i ot, znowu w nasze strony... Tu właśnie hulali sobie nasi, bunt jak morze się rozlał wszędy, zginęliśmy między czernią jak kamień w wodzie. Hulaliśmy razem z innymi; wiele krwi szlacheckiej i żydowskiej przeleli, a ze złotem, z perłami, z kamieniami drogimi aż kłopot był nieraz. Choć nasza banda teraz tylko kilka głów liczyła, trzymaliśmy się zawsze razem i wyprawiali się na własną rękę. Puk wiele bogactwa znowu nazbierał, ale i my go wiele dostali... Zebrał się Pukowi znowu worek tęgi, trzeba było zagrzebać znowu tam, gdzie już skarb leżał. Jak zawsze, tak i teraz mnie wziął do pomocy. Ale nim ruszyliśmy na ukryte miejsce, pokazała się zdrada Puka. Było w naszej kompanii chłopię małe, syn diaczka. Chłopiec ten czytać umiał i pisać, a Puk go dlatego trzymał przy sobie. Lubił mnie ten chłopak, bom mu dobry był zawsze, a bywało, kiedy Puk się upije i katować pocznie biedne dziecko, to ja mu na pomoc idę i z rąk Puka wydzieram. Ot, i za to lubił mnie sierota. Mówi mi przed samym odjazdem chłopak: — Trokim, nie idźcie jutro z watażką! — A czemuż bym ja iść nie miał? Chodzę ja z nim lat siedem, to i jutro pójdę. — A ja wam mówię, nie idźcie, Trokim, bo watażka zdradą na was godzi! — rzecze chłopak i rozpowiada mi, że podsłuchał Puka, jak kochance swojej mówił, że jutro w nocy, gdy do tego skarbu razem pójdziemy, zgładzi mnie z tego świata, a potem złoto weźmie i na Wołoszy panować sobie będzie jak wojewoda. Na zdrowie tobie, Puk, psi synu! — pomyślałem sobie. — Siedm lat jam ci wiernie służył za kampańczyka, a teraz ci zawadzam! Chcesz skarb cały wziąć dla siebie jednego, a mnie usta ziemią surową zatkać, aby już tylko ty i Pan Bóg wiedział o złocie zagrzebanym! Zobaczysz, gadzino, komu na bezgłowie wyjdzie! Milczkiem ty kąsasz, ugryzę i ja ciebie milczkiem... Chłopak nie skłamał; wszystko, co mi powiedział, prawda była — ciągnął dalej opowieść swoją Trokim kampańczyk. — Nigdym nie chodził bez pistoletów i dużego noża, a siłą sprostać mogłem Pukowi. Wybraliśmy się razem z pełnym workiem, było co dźwigać. Były tam i dukaty, i ruble, i złotego naczynia dużo, sreber, kielichów, lichtarzy, perłowych bind żydowskich. Przebraliśmy się obaj z Pukiem za chłopów, co jadą z rybą suszoną, włożyli złoto na teligę pod słomę i pojechali tam, gdzie skarb był zagrzebany. Do samego miejsca dojechać nie było można, bo skarbiec Puka znajdował się wśród przepaścistych jarów, niedaleko Kamieńca Podolskiego, blisko granicy tureckiej. Dojechawszy niedaleko Tatarzysk janczyniecką drogą w nocy, zostawiliśmy teligę w karczmie; ja wziąłem worek na barki, a watażka szedł za mną, ale tak niedługo było, bo bałem się, aby mnie z tyłu nie zastrzelił jak psa. Szedłem umyślnie złą drogą, choćbym na ślepo był umiał trafić na miejsce, aż widząc, że błądzę, watażka poszedł naprzód, klnąc mnie, żem pijany i droga mi się kręci przed oczyma. Tak weszliśmy między jary głębokie i urwiste. Droga prowadziła nad samym brzegiem przepaści. Noc była bardzo ciemna, choć oczy wykól, a na trzy kroki nic nie zobaczysz. Puk szedł ledwie krokiem jednym naprzód, a ciągle się oglądał za mną. Ja nadsłuchuję, co mogę, i mam się na baczności przed zdradą. Nagle słyszę... krak... krak... Oho, wiem ja, czym to pachnie, nie zwiedziesz, zdrajco!... To watażka spust u samopału naciągał... Myślę sobie, już on gotów na mnie, poganin, jeno się odwróci, a palnie i koniec. Już nie ma czasu czekać a dumać, jednemu z nas śmierć sądzona... Skoczyłem nagle, jak kot, chwyciłem watażkę za kark i całą siłą pchnąłem w przepaść... Ledwie krzyknął... i zginął w przepaści... Stuknęło na dnie w jarze, jakby bryła ciężka spadła, zostałem sam wśród nocy... Nachyliłem się ponad jar... Widzieć nie można było w ciemności, ale słuchałem, czy się jęk nie odezwie... Ani pisnął... poszedł milczkiem do biesa i kość jedna nie pozostała pewnie w nim cała... Ptak jeno jakiś duży a czarny, spłoszony hukiem, podleciał z jaru, a ja trzy razy krzyż zrobiłem, bo mi się w strachu zdało, że to sam nieczysty pędzi z duszą watażki... Poczekawszy chwilę, poszedłem dalej w ukryte miejsce, a jak tylko zaświtało, zagrzebałem skarb w tej jaskini na dnie jaru, gdzie i reszta była... Mocny Boże, co tam złota i srebra! Bałem się w dzień wracać, bo komendy pana regimentarza Stempkowskiego i rosyjskie kozaki gęsto już się wtedy uwijały wszędzie, a kogo z naszych przydybano z bronią, na pal szedł albo od kuli ginął... Przez cały ten Boży dzień dumałem w jarze, co zrobić z sobą? Złota mam huk, jeno się w nim kąp a pływaj, a pełnymi czapkami siej po drodze... Jest złoto, byle swoboda była... Dumałem i wydumałem, aby pójść na Teliguł pod Oczaków, tam między rybołowców się zaciągnąć, biedę przeczekać, a jak już przestaną wieszać i na pal wbijać kampańczyków, powrócić, skarb powoli wynosić, ta żyć gdzie po królewsku na Wołoszy. Kiedy noc przyszła, ruszyłem w drogę. Licho mnie skusiło wstąpić po konia i teligę do karczmy na Tatarzyskach... Ledwiem wyszedł na janczyniecką drogę, a tu widzę komendę dragonii, prosto sadzi na mnie. Byłem ubrany nędznie, ot, w tej samej płótniance, co ją widzicie; odrzuciłem prędko pistolety i nóż poza siebie na pole, ta i myślę sobie, napastować mnie nie będą a wolno puszczą... Nadjechali dragoni i zatrzymali. Ja, głupi, pokłon niski robię, suplikuję się, żem stróż od Żyda karczmarza i czapką ziemię zamiatam. Bóg mię rozumu pozbawił, zapomniałem, że choć na głowie włosy mi odrosły, osełedec hajdamacki znać jeszcze było. Zobaczyli dragoni osełedec i wzięli mnie z sobą. Chcieli mnie na pierwszym lepszym drzewie powiesić, ale komendant był ludzki i żywego do Kamieńca dostawił... Tam już było mnogo ludu naszego. Mnie wtrącili w loch razem z innymi. Trokim przerwał swoje opowiadanie. Osłabionej piersi rannego opryszka zabrakło tchu. Wypoczął chwilę dłuższą, a potem odezwał się znowu: — Dużo wam mówiłem, a może dość było powiedzieć tylko, że mam skarb wielki w ukryciu... Ale kto wie, czybyście byli uwierzyli tak od razu, jasny panie... Ale teraz posłuchajcie najważniejszej sprawy... Weźcie okup sowity i dajcie mi wolność! Fogelwander milczał pod wrażeniem całej tej opowieści hajdamackiej. — Nie mówicie nic, jasny panie? — mówił dalej Trokim. — Sprawiedliwie, kupujesz, to kupuj — ale co dasz? Ot, ja wam powiem, co dam, pewno więcej niż Szachin niewiara... — Czekaj! — przerwał Fogelwander. — Kto jest ten Szachin i skąd go znasz? — Skąd ja znam Bunię czy tam Szachina? Bo my go i tak, i tak nazywali... — odpowiedział kampańczyk — bodaj się w skonaniu wił jak żmija... Szachin, jasny panie, to był nasz kupiec, nasz hajdamacki kupiec... On z cudzego mienia i cudzej krwi więcej miał niż inni. Chodził za nami jak kruk za nieżywym bydlęciem; co my gdzie zrabowali, a watażka o tym nie wiedział, to on wszystko od nas kupował. Jeden Puk tylko mu nic nie sprzedał. Człowiek nie znał się na złocie; bywało, Szachin za wiadro wódki nabierze pierścieni, pucharów, kielichów kościelnych, da czapkę barankową albo kilka łokci czerwonego atłasu, ot, i kupił. — Więc ty znasz od dawna Szachina? — ozwał się Fogelwander. — Powiedzże mi, czemu on na ciebie czyha jak szatan na grzeszną duszę? Czy ty wiesz, Trokim, że gdybym był chciał, byłby mi Szachin zapłacił za ciebie jak za najpiękniejszego konia! — A czemuż bym jak tego nie wiedział! — rzekł Trokim i oczy mu się roziskrzyły. — I on wie, czemu ja tak drogi dla niego. Jemu moja głowa tyle waży, co cały ten skarb zagrzebany. Szachin z nami długo handlował, znał wszystkie nasze tajemnice. Wiedział on o tym dobrze, że watażka Puk, co mu nigdy nic sprzedać nie chciał, grzebie złoto w ukrytym miejscu i że ja jeden tylko po watażce znam ten skarb duży. Posiwiejesz, złoty paniczu — mówił dalej kampańczyk — a nie spotkasz żmii takiej, jak okrutny poganin ów, Bunia Szachin niewiara! Kiedy nas na gałęziach wieszają, na pale srogo biją, w kawały ćwiartują, kiedy hajdamackie głowy na kołach w płocie sterczą jak garnki, Szachin zdrów chodzi, wolno handluje, złoto liczy... Już ja się tego nie wyprę, żem krew przelał i rabował, ale człowiek głowę swoją na to stawił, życie ważył, kul się nie bał. Nie szanowałem ja krwi cudzej, ale nie szanowałem i swojej; przed wami my nie uciekali. Bywało, dragonia lub pancerni na nas idą, my staniemy, czapkami się pokłonim: — Zdrowiście, Lachy! — i nuż na nich, bywało, jeden na trzech, a śmiało i bez strachu... A Szachinowi co? — mówił dalej z goryczą Trokim. — My, co wzięli od ludzi, poszło między łudzi. Bywało, jak w pierze porośniemy, jedziemy do Bałty, ubieramy się jak szlachta rycerze w czerwone buty, w karmazyn atłasowy, w kontusz z granatu; srebro rzucamy pełną garścią, cały jarmark wódką częstujemy; nahulamy się do woli, a potem człowiek jak stoi w kadź dziegciu skoczy na znak, że mu szlacheckie bławaty za nic stoją — i tak znowu bez grosza wraca do, swoich. — Ale o tym Szachinie... Co wiesz więcej o tym Szachinie i czemu go się tak boisz? — przerwał Fogelwander watażce, który snadź z pewnym rodzajem rozkoszy przypomniał sobie hajdamackie czasy. — Czemu ja się boję Szachina? — odrzekł kampańczyk. — Alboż ja nie wiem, co mnie czeka, gdybym mu w ręce popadł? Jasny rotmistrzu, on na hajdamakach skarb zarobił; za lada kopę groszy, za kilka złotych przedawali mu pierścienie, srebrne krzyże, puchary złociste, kielichy kościelne, ornaty i inne drogie bogactwa. A potem, gdy Bóg dopuścił i pomsta na nas przyszła a krwawe pokaranie, Szachin od dragonów i od kozaków nas jak bydło kupował, za Dniestr pędził, Turkom w Oczakowie, w Chocimie, w Benderze przedawał. Ot, tu razem ze mną w lochu był jego parobek, co mu uciekł i za hajdamaka był wzięty, choć nigdy nie był kampańczykiem i chyba gdzie do czerni chłopskiej należał; ten mi opowiadał, co Szachin z naszymi robił. Taki był zwyczaj między czernią i między kampańczykami, że jak który jakiego się złota dorwał, coś większego we dworze lub u Żyda zrabował, przy sobie nie nosił, ale ot, chował, gdzie mógł, pod kamień jaki, w pień spróchniały, w burzanystepowe, jak wypadło. Szachin wiedział o tym, a jak którego gdzie odkupił, to go brał na męki, głodził, pić nie dawał, bił okrutnie, żarem palił, gwoździe w paznokcie wbijał, aby się dowiedzieć, gdzie zakopał złoto. On to wszystko między Turkami robił, na bisurmańskiej ziemi, bo mu tam bezpiecznie było, a basza wziął okup i nie litował się krwi chrześcijańskiej... — A o skarbie twoim czy wie on także? — zapytał Fogelwander. — Mówił mi ten sam parobek jego, co siedział ze mną w lochu w Kamieńcu i tu, we Lwowie — odpowiedział Trokim — że on ciągle mnie szukał i o mnie rozpytywał. Dowiedział się o skarbie od kochanki Puka. Kiedy Puk z owej wyprawy do skarbu już żyw nie wrócił, tak ona już zaraz wiedziała, że albo z mojej zginął ręki, albo Lachom się dostał, i ot, głupia białogłowa wygadała się przed Szachinem. Ale ona nie wiedziała, gdzie skarb zagrzebany. Szachin mnie szukał, wszędzie szukał, aż się dowiedział od innych pojmanych hajdamaków, że mnie tu, do Lwowa popędzono. Przylazła tu za mną gadzina... Chciał mnie od was kupić, jasny rotmistrzu, ale chybabyście Boga w sercu nie mieli, abyście krew chrześcijańską mieli oddać na zgubę. Wolę ja tu zginąć od kuli, od pala, od szubienicy, jak już wola wasza... Tu Trokim przerwał, podniósł głowę, wpatrzył się swymi małymi oczkami badawczo w Fogelwandra i rzekł po chwili namysłu: — Chcecie mnie przedać, to przedajcie temu, kto da najwięcej... A ja ze wszystkich dam najwięcej. Przedajcie Trokima Trokimowi!... Słuchajcież teraz dobrze! Zróbcie wy ugodę ze mną, jasny panie!... Ja was zaprowadzę do skarbu, skoro na nogi wstanę. Podzielimy skarb na trzy części, na trzy równe, sprawiedliwe części. Jedna Bogu, druga wam, trzecia mnie... — Bóg przeklął twój skarb, Trokimie — rzekł Fogelwander — mnie by on hańbę i klątwę przyniósł, a tobie go na co? — Kto to wie — odparł Trokim. — Wy pan, wy oficer, wy uczony, ale już to monachy lepiej wiedzą, co Bogu miłe, a co nie. Bóg przyjmie moją ofiarę, mnie o tym monachy z Wereżanki mówiły. Ja zbuduję monaster za złoto, piękny monaster, sześciu siwobrodych czerńców modlić się tam będzie w dzień i noc; jeden przestanie, drugi zacznie, to i gdzieżby oni nie wymodlili przepuszczenia?... Ta jak to może być, złoty panie?... I temu nie wierzcie, żeby to skarb był przeklęty... Com ja słyszał, to słyszał — a mówili mi to kampańczyki, co byli przy tym: ihumen perejasławski wie o tym lepiej, a on krzyżem nam dał odpuszczenie. Kiedy ihumen pozwolił, to kto przekląć może?... Trokim przerwał, a gdy Fogelwander, patrząc z litością na zbłąkanego zbrodniarza, nic nie mówił, ozwał się znowu z pewnym tryumfem: — Ot, widzicie, że to inaczej niż wam się widzi, jasny panie... Tak jedna część Bogu, druga wam, trzecia mnie. Na co mnie złoto się przyda, pytacie? Żył człowiek lat pięćdziesiąt jak pies, gorzej niż pies, najadł się biedy na świecie, że aż strach mówić. Chciałby teraz panować trochę i szczęścia zażyć, nim umrze. Pójdę tam, gdzie lepiej, okupię się dobrze, aby mi swobodno było i monaster budować będę, a pod monasterem sobie futor piękny założę. Ot, żyłbym jak starosta, spróbowałbym pańskiego chleba... A wam by to co szkodziło?... Wy może ciągle myślicie — mówił dalej po krótkiej przerwie Trokim, widząc, że oficer nic nie odpowiada —- wy może ciągle myślicie, że to nieprawda, co ja wam mówię, i że ja tylko chcę was oszukać, abyście mnie wolno puścili? A ja nie chcę nic naprzód, nie chcę nic darmo. Dopóki ja wam skarbu nie pokażę, niech ja będę wasz sługa, wasz niewolnik, wasz pies. Trzymajcie mnie na łańcuchu, póki zdrów nie wstanę, a potem chodźcie ze mną na miejsce, gdzie skarb leży, a jak się pogodzimy sprawiedliwie, wtedy dopiero ja wolny jak ptaszek! Teraz ja skończyłem, jasny panie, teraz nagadałem się dosyć, wy teraz mówcie... Ledwie hajdamak tych słów domówił, kiedy u drzwi dały się słyszeć silne pukania. Fogelwander zostawił Trokima bez odpowiedzi i pośpieszył odsunąć rygiel. Do celi weszli przeor i doktor Bamber. — Ojcze kochany — rzekł swobodnie Fogelwander, maskując wrażenie, które na nim sprawiły zwierzenia Trokima — nasz chory hajdamak zrzuci już teraz płótniankę. Możecie go przebrać w czystą odzież... — i, nachylając się do przeora, dodał z cicha: — Mam słówko pomówić z tobą, ojcze. Zostawiając Bambera przy chorym, wyszli obaj na korytarz. Fogelwander trzymał w ręku dukaty Trokima. — Wasz klasztor jest ubogi, ojcze — rzekł do przeora — narzuciłem wam chorego, który was na koszt naraża. Oto, czcigodny ojcze, trzydzieści dukatów za hajdamaka. Ja może dziś lub jutro wyjadę, a nie wiem, czy prędko wrócę. Pielęgnujcie miłosiernie chorego, zapłaćcie leki i poczciwego Bambera, sprawcie rannemu nową, przyzwoitą odzież, a jeśli co zostanie z tej sumy, rozdajcie ubogim i módlcie się, ojcze drogi, za tego nieszczęsnego grzesznika i... i... za mnie... Mnich trzymał w ręku dukaty i milczał jakby z wielkiego zdziwienia. — Ojcze drogi — rzekł Fogelwander — czy modlicie się i za tych, w których sercu szepce głos pokusy, a słabi są, aby go stłumić?... — Modlimy się, synu... ale... — O, to niech Bóg waszych modłów wysłucha! — przerwał dziwnym głosem Fogelwander. Sędziwy mnich spoglądał na Fogelwandra ze zdziwieniem. Chciał przemówić, gdy Fogelwander nagle zapytał: — Ojcze, czy z tej celi łatwo uciec? — Cela ma silne kraty żelazne, mur gruby forteczny, okno leży wysoko. Cela ta leży od obronnej strony klasztoru. — To dobrze; zapomniałem o tym — rzekł oficer. — Od dzisiaj będzie tu przychodził żołnierz i strzec będzie drzwi od korytarza. Ale, ojcze drogi, słowa kapłańskiego się trzymam: aż do pewnego czasu wszystko jest tajemnicą! I nie dawszy nawet odpowiedzi zakonnikowi, zniknął w długim korytarzu... Category:Skarb watażki